


How Soft A Goodbye

by FaithySummers



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Child Death, Child Loss, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Faith, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What do you do when your world crashes around you? How do you go on? How do you live when what you live for is taken from you in an instant? What happens when one of the brightest stars goes out?Written to honor suicide awareness. Please read with care.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	How Soft A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while I was dealing with some depression and anxiety that I was having a hard time dealing with. It isn't an easy read and isn't meant to be. There's no happy ending here.  
> Please take note of the Trigger Warning at the beginning.  
> I don't own these characters I just play in SM's sandbox and sometimes it is dark sand.

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. There are mentions of self harm and suicide, as well as visuals of suicide and self-harm, and depictions of emotional trauma, grief, child loss, and more. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to do so; your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**If you're dealing with suicidal thoughts or emotions please reach out to someone whether that be a counselor, therapist, parent, or the suicide hotline at this number: 1-800-273-8255. Remember there is always someone who cares about you.**

**How Soft A Goodbye**

**Chapter 1 - The Call**

The smell of fresh coffee wafted around the crisp white kitchen. Bella had convinced him to paint it after getting frustrated at the peeling paint. She was a good daughter and he loved her dearly. The coffee was bitter in his mouth as he sipped at it. 

Normally by now, he would be on his way to the station or already there, not here drinking coffee, leaving his daughter to get herself around and to school, but lately he had been dedicating more time to his teenage daughter, his beautiful Bella. 

She would be graduating soon and heading off to college, and there would be no more early mornings or after school afternoons. It had taken him far too long to realize that he had far too little time left with his gorgeous and sweet baby girl and that he should take advantage of the time he had with her while he could. 

Speaking of his daughter, she was running late this morning. He hadn't heard her get up to get ready for the day and he knew Edward would be on his way soon to pick her up. That was another thing about his baby girl; she was engaged and would be married far sooner than he would like, but he wanted her to have every happiness in the world. 

Thinking maybe that Bella was sick and that was why she wasn't getting up, Charlie decided to head upstairs to wake her. He didn't hear any noise coming from her room, maybe she was just oversleeping. He knocked on her door before calling out to her.

"Bells it's dad. It's time to get up. Edward will be on his way soon to pick you up." He waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he decided to go in, but on trying the handle it was locked. This wasn't like his daughter and sent off warning bells in his head. He grabbed the keys that were already hanging on his waist belt, easily finding the key. 

The lock clicked easily allowing him to open the door. It didn't take but a minute of surveying the room for Charlie's cop eyes to zero in on the pill bottles scattered around his daughter on the floor and bed. 

"No! Please God no!" He ran over to Bella, fright quickly overtaking him. He swiftly sat on her bed checking for breathing and pulse, but there was none. In a panicky haste as his eyes clouded with tears, he began chest compressions and blew air into her lungs. Her lips were blue and cold, but he had to try and save her. 

"Come on Bella, come on please! Please, baby girl, come back to me! You can't die! You can't! I can't lose you! Breathe dammit, breathe!" He could feel himself becoming hysteric as overwhelming grief set in when she wouldn't respond. He didn't want to stop but he knew he needed help and he knew the best doctor to call. 

"Hello Charlie, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Carlisle's cheery voice came over the phone and he could hear Esme laughing in the background and his children's voices. 

"Carlisle I need your help! It's Bella! She's surrounded by pill bottles, and she's not responding to CPR, and her lips are blue, and she's cold. Please, I don't know what to do! Oh God, I think she's dead! Please, Carlisle! C’mon baby girl, wake up! Please!"

Anguish was prevalent in Charlie's voice. Carlisle's eyes were caught by grievous looks on his family's faces as he gathered his keys and bag. The question of why was what kept running through his mind. Why would Bella do this? It didn't make sense. 

"Are you ready to go, Carlisle?" Edward's voice brought him up short as he stood by his brothers who were holding his arms. 

"You are not going, Edward. You will stay home until I deal with Charlie and emergency personnel." The anger that overtook his son was heartbreaking. 

"That's bullshit! I have medical training! You know I can help! She's my fiancé! Let me go!" Carlisle took a deep breath, knowing he needed to respond in a calming manner. He walked up to his son, placing his hands on either side of his face. 

"Edward, son, you know for anything else I would let you come. I know you want to see her, but you do not need to see her like that or remember her like that. You don't need to be in the midst of dealing with the emergency services, especially not if we have to call the coroner in. I'm not doing this to anger you, but protect you." The sobs that burst from his son were gut-wrenching within them was a soft 'I know' almost unintelligible to even their sensitive ears. He took his son into a hug holding him close before handing him off to his mother and taking a deep breath before turning for the door. 

"I need all of you to stay here, and keep Edward here. I will call with updates when I can." He said, turning to his family one last time as he grabbed his coat by the door. He steeled himself for what he knew he was going to find as he stepped out the door of the house and headed for his sleek black Mercedes and the lost girl he considered a daughter who lay beyond. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to put here. There is no enjoying a subject like this. All I hope for is that maybe it impacted you and that if you or a loved one are dealing with suicide or suicidal thoughts that you know you are never alone and if you need help please don't hesitate to seek it.  
> I care about all of you. You are all bright stars that deserve to shine bright. It would be devastating to lose any one of you.  
> Leave me a comment down below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
